Powerless
by Ashheart8
Summary: Pain, love, Ash(kit,paw,heart) is powerless, even though she is faced with a powerful prophecy, she feels she has no power. Will she overcome her many challenges? Or will the pain overcome her? This is a sad love story with twists and turns of many kinds. Hope you like! please check it out! PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction! I need reviews, comments, ideas, ANYTHING.:}**

 **ENJOY!**

Prologue

"Starclan, the time is soon, the time where even us will have no power over the evil. The prophecy will be awakened. 'Three of four will die, one of four will rise, the clans will turn to ash'."

The cats stared blankly at each other.

They watched down below them at everything going well with the clans. No cat but the leaders were warned of this, no cat worrying, all living happily without fear.

A ragged bloody cat stepped forward,

"We are not safe here."

Murmurs awakened the crowd,

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"We can't leave Starclan!"

Another cat shouted,

"Starclan, we are not leaving, where would we go anyways, we have to stay, Raggedwhisker was speaking nonsense, how could we possibly leave Starclan?"

The talking stopped.

'Three of for will die, one of four will rise, the clans will turn to ash'.

 **How was that? I know it was short but whatever.**

 **Reviews on my prophecy?**

 **I also need names for cats.**

 **Beware... The next chapter may be a little sad for those emotional readers out there.**

 **Also comment what you're going to be for Halloween! I like hearing that stuff**

 **-Ash**


	2. 1: already gone

**Hey guys, This one may be a little sad… *evil laughs***

A light breeze soared by the nursery. Flooding leaves around the camp. The freshkill pile was running low and cats were huddling inside their dens for warmth. The leaf fall air had brung the cold, and new kits were on the way.

A yelp sounded from inside the nursery. Two cats padded out from the warriors den looking frantic,

"Shellflower come quick, Miststream's kits are coming!" Shellflower rushed out of the Medicine cat's den and into the nursery. By now the whole clan was up. Inside the nursery Shellflower was by Miststream's side, Cloverpaw, Shellflower's apprentice, was on the other side of her. Miststream croaked out,

"get… Stormblaze.", Cloverpaw rushed out and called to Miststream's mate, but he was already coming.

"Ok Cloverpaw, you know what to do, It won't be long now." Cloverpaw slid a stick under Miststream's chin,

"bite on this," she said

" it will help when the pain comes." Miststream carefully bit down on the stick, wincing with pain, she shrieked. Stormblaze pleaded,

"Give her poppy seed, please." The Medicine cat responded in a soothing voice,

"No Stormblaze, We need to know when her kits are coming.''As soon as she finished, Miststream whined and Cloverpaw said,

"SHELLFLOWER!".Miststream let out another yelp of pain as she gripped the twig in between her jaws, it splintered and fell to the ground, a very little kit was born. Cloverpaw began to lick its fur the wrong way to warm it up, another screech came out of Miststream. And in no time four little kits were suckling beside her.

Three sunrises went past.

The fourth started with a screech.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Shellflower rushed into the nursery to find Miststream weeping beside two of her kits,

"No! Plumkit, Hawkkit!" Shellflower let out a gasp and hurried beside Miststream,

"I'm so, so sorry. They were not strong enough."Shellflower said. Miststream let out another wail and nudged her now-dead kits. A small black kit with blazing orange eyes looked up at her mother (Yes she opened her eyes very early) and mewled.

"Why are you crying mother, they are just sleeping… right.",

"No Ashkit, they are not… um, yes Ashkit they will be awake soon."MIststream said to the little kit through tears. Ashkit looked up at her mother,

"Mother, why are you lying to me, You are crying, you wouldn't be crying if they were just sleeping." Miststream turned her back to Ashkit and said sternly,

"Ashkit, listen to me, they are sleeping, just sleeping. Now go outside with Shellflower and you can play, oh and take Fernkit with you."Ashkit nodded and shoved her sister upright,

"C'mon Fernkit let's go outside and explore!" As Shellflower and the kits left the room, two warriors came in to see the dead kits.

"Ashkit, Ashkit, ASHKIT, c'mon look what I found!"Fernkit exclaimed, nudging a piece of freshkill that was as big as her.

"Cool!... what is it." Ashkit squeaked

"I don't know… Shellflower what is it?" Shellflower sighed and started explaining

"Well kits that is a squirrel, and you see that one, that is a bird, oh and this one is a shrew…" She went on and on, not realizing that the kits had started their own game of mossball. She padded over to them and started batting the ball of moss into the air, just so that the kits couldn't reach it.

"Hmph, Shellflower c'mon let us have it!", The kits chorused.

Shellflower dropped the mossball, the kits pounced on played until almost sunset.

 **Was that as sad as you thought… At least you didn't get that attached to the characters that died.*Beware, if you don't like gore, sadness, or romance this story is not for you. Don't worry it's not that bad...***

 **Also I need reviews and ideas for chapters!**

 **And please don't be annoyed that I named one of the characters Ashkit.**

 **Thoughts on Miststream, Fernkit, Shellflower, Cloverpaw, Stormblaze.**

 **-Ash**


	3. Cats and alliances

**Hi guys, so many names!**

Thunderclan

Warriors:

Featherfall

Grasspelt

Leaffur

Graypelt

Russetgaze

Falcondusk

Echopool

Minnowflash

Lillyweb

Willowfur

Haillash

Petalleg

Dawnflower

Yellowbelly

Thornpelt

Onefoot

Apprentices:

Finchpaw

Redpaw

Shadowpaw

Brookpaw

Queens and kits:

Larkfall, Winterkit, Adderkit

Miststream, Fernkit, Ashkit

Wavepelt:Squirrelkit, weedkit, fawnkit

Elders

Longshadow

Fernsky

Shadowclan:

Warriors:

Rainstrike

Firecloud

Sunspike

Jaggedleaf

Windpeak

Swiftfur

Birchwater

Nightmist

Ryeberry

Stonecloud

Cloudstripe

Aspennose

Mouserunner

Sandberry

Amberleap

Apprentices:

Halfpaw

Robinpaw

Windpaw

Snailpaw

Timberpaw

Queens and kits:

Dewflower, Fuzzykit, Deerkit

Featherflower, Cedarkit, Lizardkit

Elders:

Flamespot

Windclan:

Warriors:

Loudwind

Mistflower

Lightsong

Rosefrost

Hazeltail

Honeyfur

Whiteriver

Paledaze

Frostclaw

Orangeheart

Apprentices:

Marshpaw

Shellpaw

Hailpaw

Molepaw

Ripplepaw

Queens and kits:

Rubysky, Hollykit, Mothkit, Sandkit

Elders:

Volenose

Larkfur

Riverclan:

Warriors:

Grizzlywillow

Hazefur

Speckleleg

Waspvine

Hollowflight

Peartail

Barkleap

Forestjaw

Cherrywillow

Poppynose

Apprentices:

Fadedpaw

Gorsepaw

Wolfpaw

Darkpaw

Queens and kits:

Vinetail, Brackenkit, Greenkit

Sorrelfur, Sunkit, duskkit

Elders:

Weltwillow

Appletail

 **Ok, you have no idea how long that took me to write, Ugg**

 **AHHHHHHHH, Why**

 **Well ^ . ^**

 **Hope you like it**

 **-Ash**


	4. 2: I Love You

**OMG, I just realized I never put the leaders in!**

 **Thunderclan:Dovestar**

 **Shadowclan:Scarletstar**

 **Windclan:Lightningstar**

 **Riverclan:Oceanstar**

 **Ummm… so I'm gonna get to apprentices soon, don't worry! Well not this chapter but...**

 **I get bored of kits playing mossball easily.**

 **I'm trying for action every chapter**

 **And This one may be sad too.**

Stormblaze padded into the nursery, greeting his kits. The two kits jumped up onto his shoulders and licked his ears.

"Hey dad, look, I learned my hunting crouch, Grasspelt taught me… he's great!" Ashkit crouched down into a lopsided lying position, she walked carefully across the nursery floor. Ashkit's tail dragging behind her, she lifted it up, swatting Fernkit in the face. She pounced onto her father's tail tripping over her own, she landed in an awkward sitting position, confused, she confirmed to her father,

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever! And no bad guy can stop me!"

"We'll see about that…" Fernkit murmured jealously.

"Now, now girls, you both will be great warriors!" Stormblaze settled it. The now almost 6 moon old kits were very energetic and will do anything to make him proud. He walked outside to find the kits running around the camp, chasing each other's tails. He heard Featherfall yell to the clan,

"RUN, GO IN YOUR DENS, TAKE THE KITS, THERE IS A HAWK CIRCLING US!"It was chaos, cats running in every direction, grabbing the kits by the scruff, carrying them inside. The hawk was getting lower and swooped down before the clan could get out of the way. Fernkit squealed seeing as the hawk was headed straight towards her, she tried to run but the hawk was faster, the hawk pounced onto her and she screeched in pain, Stormblaze rushed towards the hawk, he clawed it's eyes and went down its wing, he sliced its throat but the hawk fought back, now it was blinded and swinging its wings, hopelessly trying to fly. Stormblaze dug his claws deeper into the hawks throat, it went limp and fell to the ground. Stormblaze rushed over to his daughter,

"Wake up! Wake up Fernkit, daddy's here, c'mon!"Fernkit would be dead if it wasn't for the slow rise and fall of her chest, she had severe wounds on her neck and stomach. Ashkit slowly padded out of the nursery in tears she buried her face in her father's pelt, she looked down at her sister in grief,

"I love you Fernkit."Ashkit weeped

"I'm sorry for anything I've done to you, I love you… Please don't die Fernkit, remember, we were going to be the best warriors in the clan, Fernkit I-I love you."Fernkit coughed and whimpered,

"Ashkit, y-your the best sister anyone could ever have, you go be the best warrior, I will-I will watch you from Starclan… I love you" Fernkit lay still, her chest no longer rising and falling.

Fernkit was dead.

 **Thoughts?**

 **Did you expect this?**

 **Short and sweet… right, well it's not really sweet but you get the point… Right**

 **I warned you**

 **Please rate and review this story.**

 **Hey, last words, I love you… So grown up, yet remember, these are kits!**

 **-Ash**


	5. 3: Sunset

**Yay, apprentices!**

 **I will try to post every day, if not every other!**

Dovestar yowled to the clan, once they all gathered, she spoke to Ashkit,

"Ashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Your mentor will be Echopool. I hope Echopool will pass down all she knows on to you. Echopool **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lillyweb, and you have shown yourself to be Courageous and quick. You will be the mentor of Ashpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ashpaw." Echopool nodded and bent down to touch noses with Ashpaw. Ashpaw rushed down to meet her parents,

"Mom, dad! I'm an apprentice! Yay! I will be the best warrior ever! But… I wish Fernkit was here." The clan still grieved over the death of Ashpaw's sister. Echopool padded up to Ashpaw,

"Ok Ashpaw, how does it sound to start training right away tomorrow?"

"Great, what are we going to do?"Ashpaw exclaimed.

"You'll see. Well, you better get some rest, we've got a big day ahead of us!" Ashpaw started walking toward the nursery, but then she realized that she was an apprentice.

Ashpaw felt someone prodding at her side, she opened her eyes and saw Echopool standing above her,

"C'mon lazy pants, we've got a big day ahead of us! Touring the territory!"Ashpaw stood straight up and started grooming her pelt. The other apprentices who were still in their dens rolled their eyes at her.

"OK I'm ready, let's go!" They padded out of the den, and then out of the camp, Ashpaw was amazed, she never knew the territory could stretch that big. They walked around the territory and took a break by the Riverclan border. Echopool went into the forest to hunt for a little bit. Ashpaw saw the bushes rustle on the Riverclan border, she crept a little closer, a cat about her age fell out of the bushes. She screeched and jumped back, the cat said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm Brackenpaw, what's your name?"

"U-um, I'm Ashpaw"

"Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful cat…"

"Ummm… Thanks?"

"Meet me here tonight at sunset."

"Ok? But isn't that against the warrior code?"

"It may be… But I don't care if I break the warrior code for you."

"Ok… see you tomorrow?" He went back past the bushes and Echopool came out of the trees, the two she-cats walked back to camp together.

 **Woohoo Cheezy Riverclan cat**

 **AshpawXBrackenpaw**

 **-Ash**


	6. 4: No Power

**WOOO ya mon, LOVE is in the air tonight!**

 **But that's not all…**

One moon went past with the cats meeting at sunset, they became good friends and saw each other every night.

Ashpaw ran up to the Riverclan border, hopping happily over dead trees, hoping to see Brackenpaw standing there waiting for her, sure enough, when she got there, he was waiting for her, he walked up to her and smiled, they touched noses, then he screamed,

"Race you to the birch tree!" He got a headstart, but she was faster, they wove in and out of trees, jumping over rocks and fallen trees, both eyes locked onto the finish was much faster than him, being taught so by her mentor she learned to keep her paws on the ground for as little as possible. Her eyes were fixed on the tree, she ran with all her speed, she won (although she nearly crashed into the tree in the process)! Both cats were out of breath, they collapsed onto the ground panting and laughing.

The next morning started with a battle cry. Shadowclan was rushing into the Thunderclan camp! Cats raced out of dens, they were still half asleep, Ashpaw heard the cry and sat straight up, she ran outside, but a big tabby tom blocked her path, she unsheathed her claws, going through all the battle moves she had ever been taught.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. A kit, oh my, I'm afraid you were sleeping in the wrong den." The tom sneered.

"I'm not a kit and I'm not afraid to fight you!" Screeched Ashpaw. The tom lunged at her, but she was quick, she rolled off to the side and cuffed his ear, but he was stronger than her, he pinned her down and dug his claws into her leg, she felt a release force, the tom got thrown off of her and Russetgaze was standing in his place, he helped her up and the stood side by side, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back leg, she heard a loud crack and thought a tree may be falling. Russetgaze stared in horror at her, the pain in her leg grew stronger until she couldn't bear it anymore, her legs gave way and she fell to the ground.

"I have no power, I am just a raindrop in the river. No power. Powerless"

 **HI! Yay drama.**

 **Don't worry I have been working on the next chapter for a while now, it will be posted today too!**

 **Please review this story!**

 **-Ash**


	7. 5: I Will Become A Warrior

**Hi guys, big story changer here.**

A tear ran down Ashpaw's cheek, her eyes blured and her vision turned black. All she wanted was to become a full warrior, she felt the warm blood trickle down her leg, pain overcoming her. Her vision cleared, she saw her sister, fernkit, her pelt neatly smoothed and dribbled with dazziling stars. Ashpaw sqirmed with anxiety, blurting out loudly,

"Fernkit, Oh Fernkit, am I dead, What happened. Oh starclan please, I don't wan't to die, I wan't to become a warrior!" Fernkit replied smoothly, in a comforting voice,

"Don't worry sister, you are not dead, but you will not be able to become a warrior. A different path lies for you." Ashpaw screeched,

"Why, why can't I become a warrior, You can't tell me what to do! I will become the best warrior anyone has ever seen." Fernkit sighed and replied

" Ashpaw, I didn't want to come to this, but I guess I have to… There is a prophecy, Three of four will die, One of four will rise, the clans will turn to ash." Fernkit disappeared. Ashpaw's vision turned black again.

"Ashpaw, Ashpaw, wake up…" She heard her father felt the pain race down her leg and returned to reality, finding herself in the medicine cat den.

"She's awake, Cloverspirit, Come quickly!"Stormblaze declared. Cloverspirit rushed toward Ashpaw, Ashpaw's Eyesight was blurry, She gained more concise and wailed with pain, Cloverspirit came to her side and said in a soft voice,

"Ashpaw, Your leg is broken very badly, You will have to help me out here for awhile, ok? I know this is a lot to take in at once so we will give you some time. And-oh my your leg, Stormblaze get cobwebs!"Ashpaw found herself laying in a pool of blood, her father brung cobwebs to Cloverspirit, more than Ashpaw even thought there put cobwebs on her leg, Impatiently they soaked through, Cloverspirit struggled for hours, trying to get the bleeding to stop, second by second Ashpaw grew warier. Finally she did, but by then Ashpaw was already almost left her to sleep.

The next morning started with a scream of rushed in to find Ashpaw sprawled out in her blood soaked nest. Whining, a thick tear ran down her face.

"Sh-she said I can't be a warrior, she said-oh, the prophecy. No, she can't say , oh ow"

"What, who said that, wait-a prophecy?" Cloverspirit said, soon as she finished Brackenpaw rushed into the medicine cat den, he rushed to Ashpaw and touched noses with her.

"What are you doing here, pesky riverclan cat!"Cloverpaw sneered.

"Get away from her, or I- I'll-"Ashpaw interrupted her,

"Cloverspirit, No, get away, h-he won't hurt you-hesmyfriend!" Ashpaw whimpered.

"WHAT, Ashpaw, you are friends with a riverclan cat!"Cloverspirit yelled.

"Wh-what, o-oh, yes, NO! Oh, i-t's not wha-ahhh, my leg!" Ashpaw Screeched, wincing with rushed back over to her, re applying the cobwebs to her leg,(Brackenpaw left, he didn't want to get her or himself in trouble, but he still wanted to be with her) she hissed to Ashpaw,

"I'll let it go… This one time, now listen, don't think you are off the hook just because you are hurt."Ashpaw whimpered, her gaze blurred once more, she heard Cloverspirit call her name and for her parents, Ashpaw felt very sick all of a sudden. Her vision still blurry, she started to hurl, she felt sick and dizzy, her mother and father were looking down at her as she puked, she couldn't stop. Eventually, she ran out of food in her stomach and completely passed out. Voices whispered to her,

"Give up",

"You're already dead"

"Just give in"

"It's so easy". She refused to give up her life, she vowed that she would fight till the end. She was brave, she could get through this. Lot's of cats get hurt, right? She laid there for what felt like moons. Just staring into darkness. Her vision swirled, colors started seeping into her brain, she saw her mother standing beside tried to get up, but her leg burst with pain and she fell back down. Her mother softly spoke to her,

"Sweetheart, you will have to stay here for a while, you have been asleep for ten sunrises, you are healing, but you don't have much blood left, you are very sick and hurt. I'm sorry I have to be the one to say this to you but, your father, Cloverspirit and I have been talking, we think it's best for you if you don't become a warrior."

"WHAT, Wh-wh-what did you say? I will be-become a warrior, you can't s-st-stop me!" Ashpaw fumed, her voice unsteady and weak.

"I will be a warrior"

 **Ohhhh gosh, well... Just read to find out what happens next**

 **Told you I would post this in the same day!**

 **-Ash**


	8. 6:I Think I Love You

**Yus…**

 **Now that Cloverspirit knows Ashpaw's secret, will it stay a secret?**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Mmmmmmm… candy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **HALLOWEEN SPECIAL**

Every night Ashpaw was haunted with the dreams of the snuck into the medicine den every night to see her. Cloverspirit was mad at her, but she swore to Starclan to keep it a secret. Ashpaw could barely even move out of her nest for the other apprentices to change her moss. Her leg was very tender and hurt her when even a tail was swiped across it but she was improving. Ashpaw had to eat more food and herbs to gain back the blood that she lost.

It turned out that the battle was caused in the camp because Shadowclan thought that Thunderclan was planning to attack (a dream from an apprentice who wanted a reason to attack thunderclan, the apprentice was kind of crazy), they were proved very wrong. Shellflower had died in the battle, it was an accident, but Shadowclan would have to pay, after that Cloverspirit got her warrior name.

That night Brackenpaw crept into the medicine cat den where Ashpaw was waiting for him, they touched noses and he layed down next her. They stared at each other for countless minutes, until Brackenpaw looked away and mumbled something to quiet to hear. Ashpaw leaned closer and whispered,

"What is it Brackenpaw? Is something troubling you? You know you can tell me."Brackenpaw shook his head as if to swat away a bug, but he spoke back to her,

"Well, Ashpaw, I ummm, IthinkIloveyou!"

"What?" Ashpaw tilted her head.

"I think I love you." Brackenpaw blurted out. Ashpaw gaze softened, she looked him in the eye and said,

"I know I love you" They touched noses again.

Brackenpaw left the room.

Ashpaw stared at the door, wishing he would come back and stay, so she could lay with him forever, they would be together. She would forget about everything around her.

She did love him.

Alot.

But they were just apprentices.

And he was Riverclan.

Will they ever become mates?

She will be a warrior, right?

What about her leg?

Will it ever get better?

 **OHHHHH QUESTIONS!**

 **ANSWER THEM IN REVIEWS AND I MAY USE THEM IN THIS STORY!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

 **-Ash**


	9. 7: Realization

**Sorry I'm posting late**

 **I'm working on a little surprise for y'all**

 **If you review I will tell you what it is…**

'I think I love you', the words ran through her head everyday. she had never felt this way before. she thought about him day and night. Love will find a way, even in different clans, love will break the warrior code if it has to, and love was healing her, it's not wrong to love… right?

Two moons had gone by since Ashpaw's "accident", she was getting better and was now able to help Cloverspirit with her medicine cat duties. She liked it and did it regularly, she could walk, but she had a very heavy limp. Brackenpaw still came every night, even if it was just to sit there with her.

Ashpaw loved him.

She loved him.

They were meant for eachother, and even if that meant breaking the warrior code, they loved each other, and that is all that mattered.

Ashpaw thought about becoming a warrior day and night, she wanted so badly to become one, but her mother, father, and sister told her that she was not to be one.

But she wanted to help her clan.

She wanted to do something.

But what could it be?

Ashpaw thought about it. She wanted to be a big part of the clan.

One night, lying in her nest with Brackenpaw, she realized it. She realized that she could become a big part of the clan, and not become a warrior…

She could become a medicine cat.

She could.

She could do it.

But what about her and Brackenpaw?

She could have both.

But that would mean breaking the Warrior Code many times.

But she could have both.

Couldn't she?

 **Ohhh, so much drama…**

 **So sorry I'm posting late.**

 **I have been having trouble writing this chapter.**

 **And I have been busy…**

 **But I am working on a surprise…**

 **Review and I will tell you.**

 **Also not any dialogue in this chapter. *facepalm***

 **Oh well**

 **-Ash**


	10. 8: Follow The Path

**HI!**

 **Don't worry , I might be posting a little late for a while**

 **Please review...**

Two more moons go past, Ashpaw had thought about becoming Medicine cat every day. It was one of the only things she could do for her clan.

At the next half moon, Cloverspirit goes with Ashpaw to the moonpool, where the Ashpaw will fully become a medicine cat apprentice.

"Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Cloverspirit asks Ashpaw in a formal tone.

"It is." Ashpaw mewed excitedly.

"Then come forward."

"Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. Ashpaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will." Cloverspirit looked down at the moonpool.

Ashpaw touches her nose to the she and Cloverspirit lay down and almost immediately fall asleep.

Ashpaw woke to a movement beside her. She turned to see herself in a grassy field with a gray tabby pelt that she immediately recognized, Shellflower.

"Young one, you have chosen your path as a medicine cat." Shellflower almost whispers.

"Three of four will die, one of four will rise, the clans will turn to ash."Shellflower fades.

Ashpaw feels the cold air of the cave on her pelt. She lifts her head, she sees Cloverspirit waking beside her.

They walk home silent, both having something on their minds.

Ashpaw replays the words in her head, over and over,

' _Three of four will die, one of four will rise, the clans will turn to ash.'_

 **YAY!**

 **Postin' Postin'**

 **Ok if you ask me what the surprise is, I will tell you.**

 **Please review, (I know I ask this a lot but I need critique)**


	11. 9 Rushing Darkness

**OMG I need reviews** **We hit over 250 views *Cheers then realizes people are there…*** **Yay** **New goal 350** **Ashpaw-*coughs cinderpelt*-Hey, I didn't mean for this to happen, but the future will say otherwise...** Ashpaw raises her head, She had been a medicine cat apprentice for two moons so far, she loved it. But what about Brackenstorm, he had become a warrior recently, and they still wanted to be together, and now they were meeting every night at the riverclan border. Ashpaw padded up to the border, she saw him waiting for her. He was there before her every night, waiting. "Hi beautiful" He said in his old playful tone. "Well not so bad yourself, mister." Ashpaw laughed. They met and touched noses, Ashpaw felt Brackenstorm's warm-fishy breath that she had gotten used to blow into her nose, she snorted, "Fish breath" Brackenstorm started to chase her, Ashpaw ran-tripped not realizing where she was going, she fell and felt a cold sweep over her, she heard Brackenstorm muffled voice above her, she felt herself helplessly sinking into the depths of the river. Brackenstorm jumped into the river after her, his brown tabby pelt soaking thoroughly in the water, his bright blue eyes burning in the darkness. He grabbed Ashpaw's unconscious body by the scruff, he hauled her up, he protracted her up to the bank. She lay numbly, unmoving, she was not breathing, Brackenstorm nudged her, realizing she was not breathing he pushed her chest until water started pouring out of her half-open mouth. She coughed, her eyes still dazed. Ashpaw coughed until she couldn't anymore, then she lay unconscious, tired and stiff. Brackenstorm lay with her until dawn when a patrol came along.  
Grasspelt, Leaffur, Graypelt, Russetgaze, Falcondusk and Echopool were on the patrol. Brackenstorm padded up to them, "One of your cats fell into the river, she was unconscious and to heavy for one cat to bring back to your camp. I am not meaning to trespass onto your borders but I just wanted to let you know. Be more careful next time." Falcondusk replied, "Thank you, we are thankful, but why didn't you just ask your cats to help you?" "She was not breathing, I wanted to make sure she would stay alive."Brackenpaw mewed thoughtfully. Falcondusk nodded thankfully and gestured to Grasspelt to help now-awake Ashpaw back to the camp. Once the cats got back to camp, Ashpaw was almost fully aware of the situation. Cloverspirit rushed up to her, "ASHPAW, what were you thinking, why were you out and, oh I'm sorry we will talk later, you need to rest." Cloverspirit hung her head and helped Ashpaw back to her den. Ashpaw almost instantly fell alseep, she was fine, but tired. But the same words haunted her dreams this night, like the rest. ' _Three of four will die, one of four will rise, the clans will turn to ash.'_ **I just wanted some more drama...** **This was spur the moment.** **Hope you liked!** **Please review and follow!** **-Ash**


	12. 10: Chant My Name

**Ok at the bottom of this fanfiction it says type a review for this chapter here… just type anything...ANYTHING**

 **I am just plain happy right now…**

 **Shoutout to Ferheart8! She helped me with the prophecy, go check out her fanfiction, Fernkit's savior!**

 **Skipping ahead…**

"I, Cloverspirit, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

"Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashheart. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery through tough times, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Cloverspirit rests her muzzle on the Ashheart's head, and she licks her former mentor's shoulder. SpeckledWing, Heathersplash and Littleleaf chanted for Ashheart, the new Medicine cat of Thunderclan.

She raised her head proudly, then thanked the other medicine cats. She bent her head down and touched her nose to the moonstone, almost immedenlty feeling the sleepy sensation rushing over her, she drifted into sleep.

She opened her eyes, she was back in her den, looking outside she saw her clan, helpless and starving, the fresh kill pile was empty and cats from...WINDCLAN were in her territory! She noticed that cats were almost to sick to get up to even get a drink from the dirtied water.

Suddenly she saw Fernkit beside her, Fernkit looked over at her, and whispered,

"This will come, time of death, three of four will die, one of four will rise, the clans will turn to ash." Ashheart closed her eyes again, she opened them to find herself in a grassy field, Shellflower was beside her.

"Welcome young one, welcome, you are now a medicine cat, you will fulfill your duty, your destiny, many more tough times are ahead of you, you will fall but rise of them."

Ashheart was confused, beware of who?But she woke to see Cloverspirit beside her, the dark cave not lit by the brilliant light of the moonstone anymore, she saw the other medicine cats stirring around her.

The medicine cats walked home in silence, they both had something on their minds.

 **OK this chapter took me a while to write… I don't know why, but it did.**

 **Go to my profile, click follow then follow author and story. Please!**

 **Bye!**

 **-Ash**


End file.
